Nosotros no
by AdelY-sensei
Summary: Hay cosas que no deberían ser o que no debieron pasar, eso es seguro, pero no se arrepiente. No hay forma en que eso ocurra aún cuando su corazón duele. Y él está realmente feliz de que duela así o probablemente no podría llorar con una sonrisa en su rostro.
1. Prólogo

.

Titulo: Nosotros no.  
.

.

Nota: Bien segundo trabajo de Boku no hero! Espero lo disfruten!

Culut: El último pedido y nuevamente con parejas que no manejo, jajaja aún asi toda la idea de esta historia me encanto, así que realmente espero te guste.

.

.

Sumary: Hay cosas que no deberían ser o que no debieron pasar, eso es seguro, pero no se arrepiente. No hay forma en que eso ocurra aún cuando su corazón duele. Y él está realmente feliz de que duela así o probablemente no podría llorar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

 **Prólogo**

.

.

—Lo haz hecho bien joven Midoriya. Pronto podrás hacerlo.

All Might lo alabó e incentivó como tantas otras veces. Había estado preocupado por su alumno, notando que últimamente a estado alejado de sus amigos y de sus profesores. Ya no se encontraba tan animado como solía ser y se lo notaba con la mente dispersa. Por esto fue que decidió que debían tener un entrenamiento en solitario para poder hablar con él y descubrir qué es lo que lo estaba molestando, qué era eso que lo tenía tan distraído y alejado de todos.

Se acercó a él tras finalizar y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello en una tosca caricia, como gesto de simpatía y apoyo. Algo normal en él como su maestro. Pero lo que no fue normal, es la tensión que se género en el cuerpo de su alumno, pudo sentir sus músculos ponerse alerta bajo el peso de su mano cuando la dejó descansar sobre su hombro. No fue normal verlo achicarse en sí mismo. Y mucho menos lo fue el rubor que se extendió sobre su rostro.

Frunció el ceño, no sabiendo qué pensar, desorientado por esa aparente intimidación ante él.

-¿Qué sucede, Midoriya, mi chico? - preguntó preocupado.

All Might lo miró… y lo supo.

Él lo supo.

.

.

Nota final: Este es solo el prologo, tengo un estimado de que sera al menos de 3 capítulos como mínimo, de los cuales ya tengo algo trabajado en borrador, pero nunca se sabe tal vez se extienda un poco mas.

Espero les gustara, o que les metiera intriga al menos (?

Nos leemos! Adely.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor: Y un día de repente la inspiración volvió a golpear. Tarde pero nunca abandonado. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Culut ya ves que si cumplo (? Es solo que no puedo publicar algo que no me guste, tengo que estar conforme o no funcionaría jajaj

….

….

….

En ese momento había rememorado el pasado, un recuerdo había regresado repentino congelando todos sus sentidos. El alumno frente a él mostraba sentimientos contrariados, culpabilidad, preocupación y de alguna manera podía distinguirse una alegría que lo mantenía al borde de las lágrimas y él lo conocía, reconocía a Midoriya Izuku.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — no hubo respuesta pero una sonrisa resignada le dijo que era cierto. Que la descabellada idea que cruzó su mente era real, era una locura y aún así era real.

A Midoriya lo había conocido hace antaño cuando era joven y fuerte, cuando el One For All vibraba al cien por ciento en todo su ser y aún entrenaba con su maestra.

Recordaba a la perfección como el niño frente a él lo había chocado mientras caminaba ensimismado murmurando muchas cosas inentendibles siendo así cómo terminó en el suelo. El estado general que traía con su ropa sucia y desordenada junto a los moretones de quién recibió una golpiza sumado a su rostro preocupado hicieron sonar sus alarmas de héroe. El chico necesitaba ayuda y le extendió su mano para facilitarle el levantarse, más cuando esté lo vió notó cómo tomaba una inhalación profunda iluminando su rostro golpeado, la alegría y la emoción destilaba de sus ojos cómo un niño viendo a su héroe favorito… pero repentinamente perdió todo él aliento y su rostro se conmocionó perdiendo gradualmente el color de su piel hasta que la inconsciencia lo azotó.

— Toshi…— corrigió su murmullo por un "All Migth" aún más bajo y atragantado. El jadeo de su maestro lo hizo sentirse aún más pequeño sin poder quitar la mirada de sus zapatos.

— ¿Cómo es… cómo pudiste no decirme? — All Migth alzó y miró sus propias manos cerrándolas con fuerza y presionandolas a sus lados. Abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero calló, verlo tan pequeño frente a él le recordó lo débil que estaba cuando se conocieron, cómo lo llevo a su casa y lo recostó en su cama para que descansara, cómo le ofreció alimento y el cuidado necesario a sus heridas cuando despertó, cómo tras una lenta y nerviosa charla de parte del chico le terminó ofreciendo quedarse en su casa al saber que no tenía donde ir.

Miró a Midoriya y no soportándolo le dió la espalda se alejó unos pasos antes de detenerse.

— No debiste hacerlo. No tenías el derecho. — sus hombros firmes en todo momento su voz contundente sin dar lugar a dudas. Se fué con la tensión en sus puños perdiéndose entre las puertas de la academia. Nadie, ningún villano en todos los tiempos logró quitarle a All Migth su sonrisa, fue Midoriya quien en un solo instante se la arrebató.

— Volvería a hacerlo solo para salvarte.

Un lento y pequeño humo comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo así como las lágrimas descender por su rostro.


End file.
